


short brotp comic

by cazoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Brotp, Comic, Digital Art, Fanart, Funny, M/M, So done, and, bokukuro - Freeform, bro marriage, comic doodle, digital, doodle, kenma is bored, oya oya oya, situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazoo/pseuds/cazoo
Summary: cant decide if bokukuro if my brotp or otp lol





	

  
sorry i suck at arting

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for viewing :D


End file.
